Copycat Romansa
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah anomali pria dewasa. Aomine Daiki, pria dewasa bertubuh kekar dan berperingai cukup kasar. Namun, untuk merasakan beban yang ditanggung sang istri, Daiki rela 'menduplikat' penampilan Hinata. AU, AoHina, Romance, Family, parodi.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi (buat KnB) dan Masashi Kishimoto (yang punya Naruto)

 **Warning:** AU, rada OOC, Plotless, Typo (s).

 **Summary:** Aomine Daiki adalah anomali pria dewasa. Aomine Daiki, pria dewasa bertubuh kekar dan berperangai cukup kasar. Namun, untuk merasakan beban yang ditanggung sang istri, Daiki rela 'menduplikat' penampilan Hinata.

.

.

"Daiki-kun, sarapan sudah siap."

Suara lembut nan familiar memanjakan gendang telinga Daiki. Pria dewasa yang berprofesi sebagai atlet basket profesional tersebut memungut bola bundar berwarna oranye yang sejak subuh dia mainkan. Membalikkan badan dan secara penuh, mata biru kelamnya mendapatkan pemandangan wanita muda berambut indigo panjang telah berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket pribadi, yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

Lapangan basket pribadi untuk seorang maniak basket, benar-benar mengkopi lapangan basket jalanan. Lengkap dengan beberapa tempat duduk yang terbuat dari adonan semen di pinggir lapangan. Minus pagar kawat, tentu saja. Namun, salah satu sisi lapangan tersambung dengan area kosong memanjang di sisi rumah dan tersambung ke gerbang rumah kayu jati yang kokoh. Terkadang, area kosong tersebut menjadi lahan parkir dadakan untuk tamu yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

"Kebetulan sekali," Daiki melangkahkan kedua kaki panjang nan kokohnya mendekati Hinata berada. " Aku memang sangat lapar, Hinata." Cengiran lebar Daiki memancing senyum lain dari istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau berlatih tiap pagi bersamaan dengan matahari menyapa bumi, hingga aku memanggilmu untuk sarapan." Hinata membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kediaman mereka ketika pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Daiki terkekeh. Bahagia begitu dia rasakan.

Melirik ke arah sang istri yang sedikit tertinggal, Daiki memperlambat langkah panjangnya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk diraih wanita dewasa yang berusaha menyelaraskan langkah. Terihat susah payah lebih dari biasanya. Tujuh bulan lalu, gerak Hinata cukup lincah meski keteraturan dan keanggunan tak pernah lepas dari putri keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga.

Tangan kanan Daiki yang terbebas dari bola basket bertaut erat dengan tangan kiri Hinata. Sesekali tersenyum ketika istrinya mengaduh pelan. Membuang bola basket kesembarang arah tanpa melihat benda bundar ttersebut terpantul-pantul di lapangan. Tangan Hinata yang terbebas membelai perut buncit. Menangkup punggung tangan mungil berwarna pucat, Daiki turut membelai perut besar sang istri.

"Dia menendangmu lagi." Sayu tatapan Daiki. Sarat akan haru dan bahagia ketika telapak tangan kirinya merasakan gerak halus namun cukup terasa. Sering dirinya menyentuh perut besar Hinata. Entah ketika mereka akan tertidur. Entah ketika Daiki terbangun di tengah malam. Daiki rela hati menyentuh perut Hinata dan merasakan gerak halus calon anak mereka. Perasaan tetap sama. Bahagia yang tak terkata. Harapan yang selalu menyayat untuk keselamatan Hinata dan calon anak mereka di hari persalinan kelak.

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau ayahnya ada di dekatnya. Dia cari perhatianmu," Hinata terkekeh sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah memasuki dapur. Duduk terlebih dahulu untuk menikmati sarapan sederhana namun sarat gizi.

"Dia anakmu. Tak perlulah cari perhatianku. Aku sudah pasti memperhatikannya. Katakan itu padanya, Hinata." Aomine Daiki menarik salah satu kursi yang terletak di depan Hinata, setelah dirinya mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Tak menanggapi dengan kata. Lebih memilih menikmati sarapan dengan porsi lebih besar sejak dirinya berbadan dua. Namun, belum menyaingi porsi makan Daiki, tentu.

Daiki memilih bungkam. Tiga tahun mengenal Hinata dan hidup bersama sejak mereka menikah dua tahun lalu, Daiki mengerti kepribadian istrinya yang terlahir, tumbuh, dan terbentuk dalam tata krama keluarga setara keluarga Akashi.

Dua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran meja kokoh, Hinata bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Wajah cantiknya seperkian detik menahan rasa tak nyaman entah di tubuh bagian mana nyeri mendera. Tersenyum kecil sebagai ganti kalimat baik-baik saja, ketika melihat Daiki mengeryit memandangnya.

"Heh, anak ini. Cepat lahir ya, kasian Mama." Daiki turut membantu Hinata membawa peralatan makan mereka ke bak cuci piring. Bahkan, memulai rutinitas mencuci peralatan makan berdua.

"Aku tidak mau dia lahir sebelum waktunya, Daiki-kun."

"Ya, ya, maaf. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu susah payah seperti itu."

"Aku tak mengapa, Daiki-kun. Mengandung itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi Kau begitu baik padaku." Telapak tangan Hinata yang masih basah membingkai sisi-sisi wajah Daiki.

Telapak tangan lebar mengantar rasa hangat di punggung tangan Hinata. Senyum tulus yang sering memanjakan mata dan mendamaikan hati Hinata, kembali tergaris di wajah maskulin Daiki.

Si atlet basket yang juga membintangi beberapa iklan, salah satunya iklan minuman isotonik dan celana jeans merk terkenal, mencium kening Hinata yang terlindungi anak rambut.

"Uh!" Hinata refleks mendorong dada bidang Daiki, " cepat mandi, Daiki-kun. Aku minta maaf, tapi Kau kan tahu sejak aku hamil, aku tak tahan dengan bau keringat. Cepat mandi, aku tiba-tiba mual." Telapak tangan melindungi mulut Hinata. Area wajah di antara kedua alis mengerut dalam menandakan rasa tak nyaman yang bergejolak.

Aomine Daiki terpaksa memaklumi. Tujuh bulan berlalu dan hatinya masih terasa sedikit ngilu ketika Hinata mengatakan hal serupa. Wanita hamil lebih sulit dipahami ketimbang wanita yang sedang PMS. Daiki mencatat dalam-dalam di antara sel kelabu yang tersembunyi dalam tempurung kepala.

Tak punya opsi lain atau dia tega melihat istrinya memuntahkan kembali sarapannya beberapa menit yang lalu, Daiki segera menyingkir untuk membersihkan badan.

.

"Ya tuhan. Kau kenapa, Daiki-kun?!"

Mau tak mau Hinata terperanjat melihat penampilan Daiki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadi mereka dan memasuki ruang tengah. Turut menyaman kan diri di atas sofa di samping Hinata.

Bukan karena penampilan Daiki yang terlihat segar karena baru membersihkan badan. Bukan juga karena wangi musk bercampur citrus yang begitu segar dan memanjakan penciuman. Atau pun beberapa fabrik yang membungkus tubuh proposional nan berotot yang digilai banyak wanita.

Tidak. Hinata sudah imun menghadapi sekeren apa suaminya berpenampilan. Hingga di masa lalu, pria berharga diri setinggi langit tersebut rela berlutut di hadapan Hyuuga Hiashi dan berduel dengan Hyuuga Neji, selaku ayah dan kakak kandung Hinata, untuk meminta izin menikahinya.

Aomine Daiki tampak memesona dengan jeans biru yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Pun kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang memproteksi tubuh bagian atas. Terlihat sempurna di mata Hinata kalau tak ada benda bundar cukup besar yang menempel erat di perut Daiki.

Benda yang Hinata sangka sudah pasti adalah bola basket, menempel intim dengan perut berotot dan rata Daiki. Terbalut dan terikat erat dengan kain panjang yang Hinata heran, Daiki mendapatkan kain itu darimana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini bola basket."

Tebakan Hinata terjawab mutlak.

"Aku tahu kalau yang terikat di perutmu itu bola basket. Tapi, untuk apa, Daiki-kun?"

"Yah, Kau tahu kan, kalo aku diberi libur dua hari. Sisa waktuku di rumah selama itu, aku akan mengikatkan bola basket sepanjang waktu. Kecuali kalau aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Kedua iris lavender Hinata jelas sekali melihat rona merah yang hampir sering Hinata lihat ketika mereka berdua. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus wanita yang berganti marga sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau bilang mengandung itu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Tapi yang aku lihat, beberapa kesulitan Kau alami, Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak mengerti cara yang aman untuk merasakan mual dan memuntahkan isi perutku seperti yang terjadi padamu sejak kehamilan di bulan-bulan pertama."

"Tunggu! Memang ada cara untuk menyebabkan mual yang aman? Siapa yang mau mual-mual secara suka rela?"

"Aku tahu. Jangan memotong perkataanku lagi. Oke?" Anggukan kecil wanita cantik di sampingnya Daiki terima.

"Tapi aku juga melihat bagaimana Kau bersusah payah untuk berjalan dan melakukan banyak aktivitas. Bahkan, seringkali aku terjaga di tengah malam karena mendengar rintihanmu."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Daiki-kun. Aku tak menyangka Kau terbangun. Aku juga tak ingat kalau aku merintih ketika terlelap."

"Tunggu. Bukan itu yang sedang kita bicarakan, Hinata. Percayalah, aku tak pernah keberatan terbangun tengah malam dan mencoba meringankan panas di punggung atau pinggang yang Kau rasakan karena kehamilan ini," Daiki membingkai rahang sang istri dengan lembut. Mata biru gelapnya menatap lembut namun tetap menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk sedikit merasakan kesulitan yang Kau alami ketika mengandung anak kita. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini tak sebanding dengan ketidaknyamanan yang Kau alami. Tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit bertanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab?" Wajah Hinata yang tersapu haru dengan mata yang mulai basah, menatap mata biru kelam Daiki penasaran.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga, aku kan yang membuatmu hamil. Anggap saja ini adalah sedikit dari bentuk tanggung jawabku. Sedikit merasakan kepayahan yang Kau alami karena mengandung benihku."

"Daiki-kun…,"

Kalimat Hinata tak pernah terselesaikan. Wanita berambut indigo tersebut menyamankan diri dan memilih tenggelam di dada bidang Daiki. Mengeratkan pelukan ketika sepasang lengan kokoh yang cukup panjang begitu erat melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pelukan mereka sedikit janggal jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Perut besar dan bola besar menjadi penghalang utama. Membuang segala hal yang terasa janggal, memaklumi dan mensyukuri untuk merasakan rasa haru dan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

"Daiki-kun tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau juga tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Cukup aneh apa yang Daiki-kun lakukan ini. Tapi aku tak bisa tertawa. Aku malah menangis bahagia untuk itu semua."

"Aku tahu. Dan seharusnya memang seperti itu. Kalau Kau sampai menertawakan keadaanku, dua bulan usia anak kita, aku tak akan mengampunimu. Aw!"

Daiki meringis ketika cubitan kecil menyakiti kulit pinggang. Pria dewasa tersebut terkekeh ketika mendengar tawa lirih istrinya yang teredam dada bidangnya.

Aomine Daiki adalah bentuk anomali pria dewasa. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal pebasket profesional tersebut, menilai seorang Aomine Daiki adalah pria yang tak mau terikat sebuah aturan. Pria yang ingin sebebas burung terbang. Pria berperangai kasar dan tak jarang main tangan di beberapa kejadian masa lalu.

Tapi, hanya sedikit orang yang melihat sisi lembut seorang Amine Daiki. Misalnya, anggota Kiseki no Sedai, teman-teman Daiki di tim basket nasional, keluarga, dan Aomine Hinata. Aomine Daiki secara tak terduga dan dengan caranya sendiri menunjukkan sebuah kepedulian yang nyata. Menjaga erat bentuk persahabatan yang meramaikan hidup. Dan tentu saja menunjukkan bagaimana seorang Aomine Daiki menyayangi dan mencintai Aomine Hinata.

Hinata mengerti sekian lama. Menerima Daiki sebagai pasangan hidup adalah salah satu keputusan terbaik yang dia ambil. Dan Hinata mensyukurinya.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhirnya bikin juga Daiki x Hinata. Fyuuuh *elap keringat.

Fic ini untuk suami, dan sahabatku Patto-san. Terima kasih ya, bung buat semua! *tabok punggungnya sekuat tenaga.

Yah bisa nebak kan ya, fic ini parody dari pengalaman pribadi. Maaf kalo plotless *bungkuk2.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman semua atas apresiasinya di fic2 aku. Entah itu mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow (padahal OS semua), dan yang sekedar membaca. Terima kasih. Semoga fic ini juga bisa menghibur teman-teman semua.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
